Change In Plans
by amy.werner.794
Summary: What happens when Francine jumps to the wrong conclusion about Lee's dinner plans while Amanda is away.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I'm merely borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes.

Author's note: This story takes place a few weeks after my first story, "Too Good To Last"; the marriage is still a secret. It is not necessary to read the first story to enjoy this one.

I'd like to thank A.C. for her advice and friendship. I deeply value both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Change In Plans

Lee Stetson was standing in line at the seafood counter in his favorite Georgetown gourmet grocery market. Lee had left Phillip and Jamie in the fruit juice aisle "debating" what kind of juice to get to go with the dinner they would be cooking together. Just when Lee was beginning to wonder why it was taking the boys so long to choose a juice he was surprised to find a woman's well manicured hand clamped on his shoulder from behind. Lee spun around to find Francine smiling at him.

"I'm so glad you're here, Amanda mentioned that you like to shop here when you are going to be cooking for yourself, but I didn't really expect to find you", Francine stated happily.

"Well you just forget that you saw me because I'm off the duty roster for the weekend. Amanda would have been off too if Dr. Smyth hadn't sent her to Baltimore at the last minute. Whatever the Agency needs they'll have to find someone else to deal with it", Lee stated firmly.

"Calm down. I'm not working either. Now neither one of us has to make dinner; we can go out. You pick the restaurant…it'll be like old times."

"I'm sorry but I can't go out tonight. I've already made plans for dinner", Lee responded.

"I should have known. The minute Amanda's back is turned you've gone back to your old ways. Even I was beginning to think that you'd changed-", Francine hissed as she moved closer to Lee so that she wouldn't be overheard.

"Francine, I don't have time to debate my character with you now."

"Since when have you ever cared what people think of you? Men, you're all the same, you string women along but you only care about yourselves."

"I can see that you're upset and I'd like to listen but this isn't a good time. Can I call you later, much later, and we'll talk", Lee asked solicitously.

"She's here; isn't she", Francine asked with an arched eyebrow. "You haven't changed at all. Amanda deserves to know the truth-"

"The truth about what", Phillip asked from behind where Lee and Francine were standing. A startled Lee turned around to see Phillip and Jamie staring at him.

Lee was at a momentary loss for words. Amanda had given him so much advice for dealing with his first weekend alone with Phillip and Jamie but none of that advice was going to help him now. He was trapped between Francine's accusations and his stepsons' reaction to what they had overheard. Lee took a deep breath and decided to regain control of the situation before things got any worse.

"Guys, this is Francine Desmond. Ms. Desmond works with your mom and me at IFF. Francine, I'd like you to meet Phillip and Jamie King, Amanda's sons", Lee said as he put an arm around the shoulder of each of the boys.

"Hi boys. It's good to meet you. Your mom talks about you all the time", Francine said as she realized she'd jumped to the wrong conclusion about Lee's plans for the evening.

The two usually talkative boys hadn't said anything since Phillip had questioned what Amanda deserved to know the truth about. Lee didn't know how much the boys had overheard and he didn't want them to find out quite how colorful his past had been. Phillip, being more inclined than his brother to speak his mind, looked Lee in the eye and rephrased his question.

"Lee, what does Ms. Desmond think my mom deserves to know the truth about?"

"Ah, Phillip. This was just a misunderstanding; nothing to worry about. Ms. Desmond jumped to a mistaken conclusion and didn't give me a chance to explain the situation to her. You boys got here just when I was going to clear things up with her. No big deal", Lee concluded in hopes of avoiding answering Phillip's actual question.

"Lee, we aren't little kids anymore", Jamie jumped in,"Ms. Desmond sounded pretty angry at you. Something must have upset her", Jamie argued.

"Boys, Lee is right but so are you", Francine interjected.

"Francine, you aren't helping here", Lee said as he raked his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Quiet. I want all three of you to listen. You boys are right; I was very angry, but Lee was right too. I accused him of something he wasn't guilty of because I wasn't thinking clearly and I didn't let Lee explain the situation to me", Francine stated calmly.

"Ms. Desmond, we'd still like to know what you thought our mom should know. She's always taken care of us and now that we're older we can look out for her too", Phillip responded while Jamie stepped closer to his brother in a show of support.

"Guys, I respect that you're looking out for your mom's interests but this has all been based on a misunderstanding. I'd never do anything to hurt your mom; can't we let this go. We have plans for the evening and I'm sure Ms. Desmond wants to get on with her evening too."

"Lee, we trust you but we'd still like to hear what Ms. Desmond thought you'd done", Jamie said while adjusting his glasses.

"Enough already. Guys, please call me Francine, being called Ms. Desmond makes me feel old. Lee, you have a past and you have to live with it, tell them what I thought or I will", Francine stated in a tone that left Lee with no doubt that she would answer his stepsons' questions if he didn't.

"Okay, I'll give you guys the short answer now but I'd like to put off a long discussion until we get home. Three people have already gone ahead of us at the seafood counter and I'm starting to get hungry. The bottom line is that Francine asked me to have dinner with her and when I told her that I already had dinner plans she assumed it was with another woman since she knew that your mom is out of town", Lee explained.

"So now that you know that Lee is having dinner with us you're not angry at him anymore", Jamie asked Francine.

"No, I'm not angry at Lee; it wasn't really Lee that made me angry in the first place. I had a dinner date tonight but the man I was going to go out with called me an hour ago and cancelled the date."

"Ms. Desmond, I mean Francine; I know it won't be the same as a date but you could have dinner with us. Lee is going to teach us how to cook paella. He's a really good cook. Would you like to come with us", Jamie asked enthusiastically.

"That's a good idea", Phillip chimed in," you'd be having dinner with three guys instead of just one."

"I'd love to join you if it's okay with Lee", Francine answered to Lee's surprise.

"Sure, you're welcome to join us. Let's finish our shopping and then you can follow us back to Amanda's house", Lee responded amiably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Would anyone be interested in reading about Francine's dinner with

Lee and the boys?


	2. Chapter 2

Change In Plans, chapter 2

Francine stood at the register as the cashier bagged her purchases. Only an hour

earlier she'd been depressed and angry about her broken date but now things were

looking up. She hadn't realized that many gourmet grocers sold ready made meals;

now she'd be eating well for a week without having to attempt to cook anything.

She glanced towards Lee and the boys, who were waiting for her by the exit, and

swapping who was carrying which grocery bag. For a moment she wondered

whether accepting the boys' dinner invitation had been a good idea but concluded

that she really didn't want to spend the evening alone. Francine finished paying for

her groceries and rushed to join her companions for the evening.

Lee was pondering how a day that had been going so smoothly had suddenly gotten

totally out of his control. He couldn't imagine what possessed the boys to invite

Francine to dinner. Well if he were to be honest with himself he'd have to admit that

is just what Amanda would have done under the circumstances. Francine was a

good friend but he was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the idea of his

stepsons having dinner with one of his former lovers.

"Lee, can I have the car keys please", Phillip asked casually with his hand

outstretched to Lee.

"Phillip, we've had this conversation before. You may not have the keys to your

mother's car, or any other car, until you're old enough to get your learner's permit."

"Relax. Jamie and I just want to put the groceries in the back of the car; they're

getting heavy", Phillip responded surprised by Lee's overreaction to his request.

"Sorry, Phillip. I guess I'm a little tense", Lee replied while handing over the car

keys.

"Just a little", Phillip said under his breath as he and Jamie ran towards the

car.

 _I've got to get it together. I must have sounded like The Colonel used to sound when_

I was the boys 'age.

Lee raked his hand through his hair and turned around to face

Francine.

"Are you sure about joining us for dinner? You know you don't like kids…they'll

understand if you change your mind", Lee said quietly.

"I've never really tried to get to know any kids. You seem to have bonded with

Amanda's boys. I'd like to get to know them", Francine stated as Lee looked at her

skeptically. "Don't look at me like that; I'll be on my best behavior", Francine said

in response to Lee's look.

"What about the groceries you bought? You need to take them home", Lee

suggested.

"I'll stash them in Amanda's refrigerator for a few hours. Stop stalling, Stetson, you

have a cooking lesson to teach", Francine said as she playfully tugged him by the

arm just as Phillip and Jamie were returning from the car. "I'll go get my car and

follow you back to Amanda's", Francine said loudly enough for the boys to hear.

The boys watched as Francine walked up to and entered her shiny red sports car.

"You sure do know some interesting women, Lee", Phillip said impressed by

Francine's beauty and her taste in cars.

"Get in the car, guys. We have a long evening ahead of us", Lee said as he trudged

behind the boys who were excitedly rushing back to the car.

Lee pulled the car into the driveway and Phillip jumped out before Lee had even

turned the engine off. Lee turned his head towards the back of the car and saw

Phillip running to where Francine was parking her car. Lee couldn't help

remembering the first time Phillip decided to check out the Corvette so he hurried to

catch up to the overeager teen before he got his hands on Francine's car.

"This is such a cool car", Phillip exclaimed as soon as Francine got out of the car.

"I guess you don't have any kids."

"No, I don't. How'd you guess", Francine asked curiously.

"This just isn't a mom type car. Look at what my mom drives", Phillip said as he

pointed dismissively at his mother's car. "Let me carry your groceries into the

house", he offered.

Lee came up behind Phillip and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Never mind that, I'll help Francine. Please go help Jamie bring all of our stuff into

the house so that we can get to work on making dinner", Lee stated.

Lee led Francine up the front walk, unlocked the door, and gestured for her to

proceed him into the house.

"Come on into the kitchen. We'll stash your groceries in the refrigerator while the

boys bring in our stuff. Would you like something to drink?"

"A drink sounds good. What have you got", Francine asked as they entered the

kitchen.

"We've got several kinds of juice, soda or I could make coffee. We have some

stronger stuff but Amanda and I don't drink in front of the boys."

"Juice is fine with me", Francine responded. Their conversation was interrupted by

the sound of the front door slamming and the boys arguing over who was carrying

the heavier packages. The boys put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and

dumped two duffel bags on the floor.

"Thanks for bringing everything in. Take the bags with the sports stuff from this

morning up to your rooms' then wash your hands so that we can get dinner started."

The boys picked up the bags and left the kitchen. Francine gave Lee a long look and

then shook her head.

"You really are comfortable here. I know that you've been spending more time with

Amanda's family but I didn't think you'd fit in so well. I didn't think people like us

could fit into their world", Francine said wistfully. Their conversation was once

again interrupted by the boys return to the kitchen.

"Lee, we're ready for our next cooking lesson. Francine, I know that you said that

you don't cook. Have you ever taken any cooking lessons", Jamie asked.

Thinking back to the Mrs. Welsh case Lee couldn't help but laugh in response to

Jamie's innocent inquiry. Francine shot him a dirty look and then turned to answer

Jamie's question.

"I did take a few lessons but then my teacher ran into some legal trouble and had to

give up teaching. I took that as an omen that I just wasn't meant to learn to cook",

Francine replied while Lee tried to keep a straight face as Francine answered

honestly but not too honestly.

Lee began to take out pots, pans and a cutting board as the boys started putting the

groceries away. Francine stood by the kitchen table looking uncharacteristically

unsure of herself. Lee noticed and decided to try to make her feel more comfortable.

"You boys interrupted just when I was offering Francine a drink. Jamie, please get

out some glasses. Once we've all had something to drink I'll give you your

assignments."

"Assignments", Phillip asked dubiously, "I thought this was going to be fun."

"It will be. It's just that everybody can't do everything all at once. Cooking doesn't

work that way; so everyone will have their own part to play", Lee responded

casually.

"Everyone; even guests", Francine questioned, once again wondering what she had

gotten herself into.

"Yes, even guests. Don't worry. I'll start you off with something simple", Lee

answered while giving her a smug look.

Jamie got the drinking glasses out of the cabinet and Phillip walked over to the

refrigerator and then turned to Francine.

"Jamie and I are going to try the new cranberry orange drink. Lee says it's similar to

the sangria that people drink with paella. Would you like to have that too", Phillip

asked.

"Sure, that sounds good. Do you boys enjoy eating foreign dishes", Francine

questioned. She was becoming increasingly interested in finding out just how much

influence Lee was having on Amanda's sons.

"Well except for Italian food and Chinese take out we didn't really eat foreign stuff

until Lee started making it for us", Phillip answered while handing Francine a glass

of juice.

"Yeah, Mom and Grandma are good cooks but they mostly make us plain old

American food", Jamie added.

"Have you enjoyed the dishes Lee's cooked for you", Francine asked curiously.

"Most of them", Phillip answered quickly.

"Just most of them", Lee asked clearly disappointed by Phillip's answer. "What didn't you like?"

"There was that night you made the vegetarian dinner with all the really smelly

vegetables. The kitchen smelled-"

"Phillip, I think we should change the subject", Jamie interjected in hopes of

sparing Lee's feelings. "Francine, have you gotten around as much as Lee has",

Jamie asked innocently.

Lee nearly choked on his drink spewing cranberry juice all over the counter where

he was standing; while Francine's face turned bright red.

"You bozo", Phillip yelled at his brother, "I'm sure he didn't mean that the way it

sounded."

"What did I say wrong? I just wanted to know if Francine had traveled to as many

foreign places as Lee has", Jamie defended himself.

"Um, yes. I've traveled quite a bit over the years", Francine answered.

"I think we should get on with the cooking lesson before this conversation goes off

the rails again", Lee said as he was wiping the last of the juice off the counter.

"Hey, I didn't mention either of the topics that Grandma says you shouldn't discuss

with a lady", Jamie said defensively.

"What would they be", Francine asked.

"Francine", Lee interrupted in a warning tone.

"I'd really like to know", Francine continued not to be deterred by Lee's

interruption.

"Grandma says that we should never mention a ladies' age or her weight", Jamie

answered feeling empowered by Francine's obvious interest. "What do you think,

Francine?"

"I think that's very good advice. Where is your grandmother this weekend?"

"Grandma went to Williamsburg with Captain Curt. He's teaching her how to fly

and they hangout together a lot", Jamie answered.

Francine began to think that maybe family life wasn't as boring as she'd always

imagined. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lee's voice as he started their cooking

lesson. Francine found that she was actually enjoying her evening in the suburbs

even if it did have some disconcerting moments.


	3. Chapter 3

Change In Plans, chapter 3

A couple of hours after the cooking lesson had begun the unlikely foursome had 

devoured a delicious meal and enjoyed a far ranging conversation. Their plates were 

empty and their stomachs were full as the boys began to clear the table. 

"I can't believe there are no leftovers. It looked like so much food when we first sat

down at the table", Francine said.

"We're growing boys; we always eat a lot. I know we planned to leave a little bit for 

Mom to taste when she gets home but it was just too good to not finish it all. I guess 

we'll have to cook this again some time", Jamie said as he continued to gather the 

empty dishes. 

"It was very good. I had fun with the cooking part; even though we got a little

messy", Phillip added enthusiastically. 

"You're the one that spilled the pan of sautéed onions", Jamie retorted. 

"I wouldn't have spilled it if you hadn't backed up into me while you were looking

for the can opener", Phillip argued.

"Hey, there's no need to replay who's to blame for what happened. There was no 

real harm done", Lee interjected in hopes of preventing the boys' argument from

escalating.

"It's just a good thing that Grandma isn't here to see what the kitchen looks like",

Jamie said while pointing at the disarray in the usually spotless kitchen. "She gets

all bent out of shape when we make a mess and don't clean it up." 

"Your Grandma will never know about this mess. It won't take that long to get this

all cleaned up", Lee assured Jamie.

"That's easy for you to say", Phillip said dejectedly, "You know that Mom said that 

Jamie and I have to clean up after dinner." 

"You guys have been following your mom's rules all day without giving me any

trouble so I'm giving you the night off. You can go play that new video game that 

you've been telling me about. I'll clean up here; Francine can keep me company."

"Lee, are you sure? This mess is pretty bad", Phillip asked, surprised that he might 

not actually have to follow his mom's orders.

"Go before I change my mind", Lee said good naturedly.

"Thanks, Lee", the boys said in unison as they dashed from the room.

"You didn't have to do that. Those kids are crazy about you; they'd still think you're

cool even if you made them follow Amanda's rules", Francine said as she moved to

help with the cleanup.

"I know that. Amanda and Dotty have done a great job raising the boys. They're

terrific kids, they deserve a night off, and we need to talk." 

"Talk about what", Francine asked suspiciously.

"Talk about that jerk you're still dating. He hurt you once; he doesn't deserve 

another chance", Lee said hotly.

"I know I was angry earlier but I'm not going to dump him over a broken date even

if I don't believe the excuse he gave me", Francine stated reasonably.

"If he's still only thinking about himself after all these years why waste anymore

time on him? How many times are you going to let him break your heart? He left

you at the altar; he doesn't deserve you", Lee said indignantly. "Let me take care of

him for you. He'll never bother you again."

"Amanda is right about you", Francine said laughingly, "You do behave like a

caveman sometimes."

"Caveman, huh. I just don't want to stand by and watch someone I care about get

hurt again. Jonathan Stone was never good enough for you and he never will be."

"You're absolutely right. That's why I dumped him this time. I haven't spoken to

him in months", Francine said with a smug smile.

"You never said a word to me about that. Why didn't you tell me", Lee asked with a

hurt look on his face. 

"Do you tell me everything about your relationship with Amanda", Francine fired 

back.

"Touché", Lee responded, "I didn't mean to pry. You're one of my closest friends; I 

care about what happens to you." 

"That means a lot to me. You are my closest friend", Francine said in a shaky voice,

turning away from Lee.

"I'm sorry about your broken date but the boys and I are enjoying your company 

tonight. I'm glad that you accepted their invitation to join us." 

"You didn't seem particularly comfortable with my presence earlier", Francine said

as she turned back to Lee and arched an eyebrow.

"I was nervous; I care about what the boys think of me. They know that before 

Amanda I dated-" 

"Rather extensively", Francine suggested with a laugh. 

"It's not funny. When I started spending time with Dotty and the boys they not only

welcomed me into their home; they welcomed me into their family. After all the

years I spent alone I'm part of a family again. I don't want my past to jeopardize my

future." 

"Don't worry; your secrets are safe with me. I'm happy for you and Amanda. You're 

good for each other. It took me a long time to see that. Who knows; maybe there is 

hope for me too."

"Would it be prying if I asked you who this new man in your life is", Lee asked as

Phillip came rushing into the kitchen.

"C'mon Lee. It's almost time for that spy movie that Mom said that we could watch.

She left ice cream and brownies for after the movie. Francine, you'll stay won't

you", Phillip asked.

"Homemade brownies", Francine questioned.

"Yes."

"How can I say no to a spy movie and homemade brownies", Francine responded as 

she began to follow Phillip from the kitchen. 

"Francine, our conversation isn't over yet", Lee whispered to Francine.

"It is for now", she replied with a self satisfied smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Change In Plans, chapter 4

Lee stretched his long legs as the closing credits rolled on the spy movie that the 

boys had been so eager to watch. It had taken all the restraint that he could muster

to not tell the boys exactly what he thought of spy movies in general and this movie 

in particular. From what he could tell Francine was equally irritated by the movie

but she seemed amused by watching the boys enjoying the movie. 

"Wasn't that a great movie", Phillip enthused. 

"All things considered; I really liked it", Jamie replied. 

"What do you mean by 'all things considered' ", Lee asked in hope that Jamie had

seen the movie for what it was.

"Since Mom doesn't let us see these movies in theaters we miss all the good stuff

that gets edited out when it's shown on TV."

"It's not just that. Some of it was really hard to believe. A real spy who's so good at

what he does wouldn't let his car get damaged so often", Phillip added. Lee and

Francine exchanged an amused look but said nothing.

"That's not true. Some people have very bad luck with their cars. Think about how

many times bad stuff has happened to Mom's car in the last few years; and she's

just an ordinary mom", Jamie argued.

"Jamie, there is nothing ordinary about your mom but you make a good point. 

Let's move this conversation into the kitchen. We've kept Francine waiting long

enough for some of your mom's brownies", Lee said.

"I thought I wasn't hungry after we had dinner but I certainly won't pass up the

chance to try your mom's brownies. Everyone at work looks forward to the days

when she brings in things that she has baked", Francine said as she got up to follow 

Lee into the kitchen.

"Would you like ice cream too", Jamie offered as he trailed behind them.

"No, thanks", Francine replied as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'll pass on the ice cream also", Lee added.

"Are you sure, Lee. You're going to need plenty of energy tomorrow", Phillip said as he gave Lee a nudge in the ribs.

"What have you guys got planned for tomorrow", Francine inquired with genuine

interest. Their conversation continued as they all enjoyed Amanda's brownies. It

was almost midnight when Lee realized how late it had become.

"I'm sorry to have to end this evening but you boys need to get some sleep so that

you'll be able to get up early tomorrow morning", Lee said in what he hoped was a

fatherly tone of voice.

"I'd like to thank all of you for including me this evening. I've had a very good time 

and I'm glad I've gotten to know you boys", Francine said as she smiled at Phillip

and Jamie.

"We're glad you accepted our invitation. You'll have to come back again when

Mom is home", Jamie replied with a shy smile.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You're more interesting than most of the people Mom

invites to dinner", Phillip added.

"Guys say goodnight to Francine and then please cleanup the dessert dishes. I'm 

going to walk Francine to her car", Lee said as he retrieved Francine's groceries 

from the refrigerator.

Francine followed Lee out the front door knowing that he was about to try to pick

up their earlier conversation about the new man in her life. She was very glad that

he cared enough to be so concerned but she didn't feel ready to talk to him yet. How

could she talk to Lee about all her unresolved feelings; she didn't understand them 

yet herself.

"Thanks for tonight. I meant what I said to the boys. I'm very glad that I came. I'm

not ready to talk-"

"I know. I've been there. I'll be here for you whenever you're ready. Amanda would

like to be there for you also if you'll let her", Lee said as he handed Francine her

grocery bag.

"You are a good man, Lee Stetson", Francine replied as she hugged him.

"Well, we both have reputations for being tough and not needing anyone but we

don't have to pretend with each other", Lee said as he returned Francine's hug.

Francine turned and got into her car before she let her guard down anymore than

she was ready to.

Author's note-

To find out who Francine's new man is and what secrets he's keeping from her please look for a new story from me that will tell that tale. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story.


End file.
